Me and My Brothers
by Sasu-Shinigami
Summary: Akari is an innocent Uchiha boy. The family that raised him told him to find his brothers. Does he succeed? What's the secret behind his existence? Uchihacest Yaoi. Ita x Sasu x OC One sided Suigetsu x OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : My first OC fic. I wanna make it Uchihacest and a little Suigetsu x OC. And BTW, no AKatsuki death. They're all alive and well. How? Just read XD And I'd do a time skip XD Maybe at the real 1st Chapter.......Flames and reviews are acceptable!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

"Tadaima!"

An old woman came to the door with a sad face. "Okaerinasai, bocchan."

"Obaa-san? Daijobu desu ka?"

"Your parents want to talk to you."

The little boy smiled. "Ah, kaa-san must be already healthy again." He ran happily to a room.

"Oh, Akari."

The little boy hugged a beautiful woman at her bed. She looked pale.

"Okaa-san, what do you want to talk about?"

The woman looked at the man beside her.

"Akari, you know that we always love you, right?"

The little boy nodded. "Of course!"

"Please don't think that we hate you because of telling you this."

"Of course not, tou-san. What do you want to talk about?"

They looked at each other. "Akari, you... you... you are not our son."

"Nani?"

"You are an Uchiha boy, Akari."

"I... i.... impossible!"

"When you are a little baby, somebody putted you in front of our door. Then, at the next morning, we heard about the massacre."

"B... but how do you know that... that... I'm an Uchiha?"

'That man also putted a letter beside you."

Tears rolled down from the little boy's eyes. "W.... why you telling me this?"

The woman grabbed the little boy's hand. "It's because, we think that you are old enough to know this and we have to move to another village that is really far away from here for my treatment. You must find your big brothers, Akari. Your family member."

The little boy shook his head. "Iie, this is my family. If they're my family, why they abandon me?"

"They have their reason, Akari. You have to search them."

'But, I'm not even graduated from the academy yet!"

"We know, Akari. But we know you could. You are the smartest student after all."

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Akari stood up and left that room. He quickly picked all of his clothes to his bag pack.

"Bocchan..." The old woman came toward him and helped him to pack his things.

"Arigatou, obaa-san."

The old woman smiled. "Bocchan, I suggest you to go to the Uchiha district before you go searching for your brothers."

"Hai."

Akira went to his bed. "My last night sleeping here..." And he cried quietly.


	2. Uchiha District

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari.

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : My first OC fic. I wanna make it Uchihacest and a little Suigetsu x OC. And BTW, no AKatsuki death. They're all alive and well. How? Just read XD YAY FOR TIME SKIP XD This is Akari's POV Flames and reviews are acceptable!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uchiha District**

"Sumimasen! Do you know where is the Uchiha district?"

"Just go straight. After you see a dead end, turn right."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

I arrived there. It was a deserted place. "Woa, they have so many houses. I wonder which one is my parent's. I went inside a random house. It was dark.

PRANG !

A photo was broken. "Oh no! I... I broke it." I took the photo. It was a family photo. I looked at the back of the photo.

_Fugaku, Me, Itachi, and Sasuke._

"Itachi? Sasuke? I heard it somewhere before......."

"_KYAA! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE! KYAA!"_

"The most popular boy at the academy and an Uchiha....

"Chotto matte! Is that mean that Sasuke-san is my nii-chan?"

I putted the photo to my pocket. I looked around the house and went inside from room to room. I knew that the 1st room I saw was my parent's. At the 2nd room, I saw a dinosaur toys, blocks, and kunai toys. I went inside and saw a paper on the wall.

_My Goal :_

_- Be the best at the Academy (V)_

_- Have Dad told me the words he usually told to Aniki (V)_

_- Be a better ninja than Aniki_

This must be Sasuke-nii's room. I took a look at his bookshelf . I found so many books. I saw a photo album. I opened it. There were so many photos and they seems to be very happy. Why Itachi-nii killed the clan? Didn't he feel happy? Then, I went to another room. The room was so simple. It didn't't even have TV! Is Itachi-nii a boring person? I took a look at his desk. It was all dusty.

"Achoo!" I sneezed as I opened a big blue book. Tons of photos fell down. "Oh, no. Not again." There were writing and sketches all over the book. "Is this Itachi-nii's diary? I... I... musn't see someone's diary especially my nii-chan." But well, I read it. It wasn't a diary. It more looked like a book for school. It was about some ninja technique. I took the photo again. Some of them were Sasuke-nii's or just both of them. Then, I went to the backyard.

"Woa! You can see the beautiful sunset from here." I suddenly remembered something. Sunset? Oh no! It was night already! I didn't knew where I would slept. "I think I should sleep here..." I went to Sasuke-nii's room again and opened the drawer.

"A FUTON!" I said cheerfully. I tried to lift it up. "It's so heavy..." Then, I just pulled it from the drawer.... Uh-oh... ALL OF TEH THINGS WERE GONNA FALL DOWN! Luckiily, it's just some pillows. I put the futon at the floor and it became a little bit dusty. I putted my bag near the bookshelf then slept. Urgh, I hope there wasn't any ghost out there that wanted to eat me.....


	3. Searching for Brothers

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari.

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : My first OC fic. I wanna make it Uchihacest and a little Suigetsu x OC. And BTW, no Akatsuki death. They're all alive and well. How? Just read XD OK.... BTW Anyone know what is the girl's name on Grandma's Cat house (Uchiha secret hideout)? This is Akari's POV Flames and reviews are acceptable!

* * *

**Searching For Brothers**

I woke up. No birds chirping. It was so quiet here. I went to the bathroom. Maybe the water still works? Eww The bathroom was so dirty. I hesitated for a minute to come in. Close your eyes.... inhale.... exhale..... inhale..... exhale.... Count to 1... 2... 3.... then... RUN! I opened my eyes again. I smiled. I checked on the faucet. No water came out. I look at the tub. Ew! The water was so dirty. I scratched my head.

"It seems that in this place there were no electricity or water."

I went outside to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Okaerinasai! Oh, it's you Akari-chan! How have you been? Where is your kaa-san and your tou-san?"

I remained silent as I looked down to the floor.

"Ano, I'm so hungry. Can I order the ramen now, ojii-chan?"

"Mochiron, Akari-chan. It's the usual, right?"

"HAI, OJII-CHAN!"

A bowl of ramen was on my table now.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Ramen jii-chan just laughed. His daughter patted my head.

"Anata no kawaii desu!"

I just smiled. When I finished, I took out my pocket. "How much is it?"

"7 ryo."

"Here it is, ojii-chan. Thank you for the food."

"Your welcome."

I walked on the busy street. Where should I gather the information? Hmm..... Aha! The hokage know everything. I'll ask her! I went inside to the hokage's building. I heard somebody's talking inside the office.

"So, Sasuke's coming back to Konoha now, right? Right?"

Sasuke-nii came back? YAY!

"Doesn't look like it."

Eh?!

"What the hell do you mean? Why not? How could he not come back not that Orochimaru's gone?"

"Sasuke is obsessed with getting revenge. He'll try to find Akatsuki so he can kill his brother Itachi."

"That bastard again.. damn him. Shit!"

Sasuke-nii will kill Itachi-nii? Why? Why they must kill each other?

"We need to perform a platoon and move out right now! The mission to hunt down Akatsuki is still going on, right?"

"Yes."

"To get to Sasuke, we need to go after the member of Akatsuki we've got the best chance of finding. In other words, we need to find Uchiha Itachi."

I gasped. Why everybody want to kill Itachi-nii? I ran away. I went outside the building. I went to the gate straightly after that.

Where I must search them? Itachi-nii is a member of Akatsuki. But what or who is Akatsuki? I didn't know. And Sasuke-nii is now searching for him.

I walked and walked and walked. I didn't how many kilometers I have walked. And I'm really hungry. It was night already. I looked around. I was in the middle of somewhere. I went to a really big stone and sat there. I took out my chocolate and ate it. I took out my sleeping bag and slept there.

"Nii-chan, is that really a way I can found you two with this way?"


	4. Collapsed

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Wraning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I HAVE MID TERM TEST AND I'M VERY BUSY! OK, because nobody told me, I just made the name up. Saori..... I know that all of you already know who is the special guest..... Denka and Hina is really cute. WOW, it's become longer and longer....This is Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

**

* * *

  
**

**Collapsed**

I didn't know how far I have walked. I didn't have food anymore. It was so hot. My eyes became blurry and I felt dizzy.

"No, I must be strong."

I walked again. Bruk! I fell down.

"Itai...." I said as I saw my knee was bleeding. I must walk...... to find.... nii-chan. But I felt so tired. I tried to stand up again with all the energy I have. I walked for a few steps when suddenly everything turned black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in someone's bedroom. A woman sat beside me.

"Oh, you have awake, little boy."

"W...who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Saori. Well, you are in my bedroom."

"Ano...."

"Ah yeah, you are really lucky because today is my shopping day. Or else you'll be dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, you get a dehydration and you were such a mess when I found you."

"Oh."

"And I already take care of your wound."

"Arigato, Saori-nee."

She smiled. "Now, now, because you are dirty, why don't you take a bath while I prepare some food for you."

"Hai!"

"I'm sorry because we don't have any good clothes but well, you can use this. I'll wash your clothes later."

"OK."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Akari."

She smiled then I walked to the bathroom inside that room and took a bath. I putted the clothes Saori-nee gave me. I went outside.

"Woa! Her house is so big!"

I walked when Saori saw me.

"Akari-chan, your food is ready!"

I nodded and went there. I was so surprised when I went inside the dining room.

"Meow."

"Me-ow."

"Rawr!"

There were so many cats and I saw a grandma with cat ears.

"Obaa-chan, the boy is already wake up."

The grandma looked at me. "Have a seat please."

I sat. I surprised when I saw the food on the table. There were fried rice, fried fish, and tempura. I ate it happily.

"Itadakimasu! Oishii."

"Arigato."

"So, what's your name kiddo? And why a little kid like you could be collapsed?"

"My name is Akari and I'm on the way to find my brothers."

"Brothers, where is your parent?"

"They're dead and my foster parent, well, they went to another country."

The grandma nodded. "Saori-chan, he will arrive here shortly."

"Yes, obaa-chan."

"He?"

"Oh, our special customer will come here."

I knew it's rude to ask more so I continue eating.

I finished....

"Akari-chan, you can play with the cat if you want to."

"Of course I want! Neko-chan no kawaii!"

She laughed. "Obaa-chan owns them all."

"Hontou ni? Sugoi!"

"Obaa-chan loves cats."

"How about you?"

"Of course I love them too." She laughed again.

"How you feed them?"

"Well, I only feed them with fish but they can search for their own food."

"Hey, Denka, that's the little boy Saori-chan found!"

"It reminds me of someone....."

"Yeah, it's kinda familiar."

"HUWAA!!! TALKING CATS! ARGH!"

"Don't you know us?"

"NO! HUWAA! BAKEMONO!"

"You are rude."

One of the cat try to scratch me but I quicly ran to hide behind Saori-nee's back.

"Nee-chan, they're so scary."

She laughed. "Don't worry, Akari-chan. They're ninja cats."

"Ninja cats?"

"Yup. They're Denka and Hina."

I still trembled. "D....Denka? H...Hina?"

"What?"

"You two aren't monsters right?"

"Of course not."

"But I suggest you not to touch them or they'll scrath you."

I nodded.

"Now, don't cry, OK? Denka, Hina, can you two show the way to the cat's room?"

"No problem, Saori-chan. Come on kiddo, follow me!"

I just nodded. I arrived at a huge room and there are hundreds of cats there. From kittens to big cats, from black to white, and there were so many type of them!

"Nah, kiddo. Just play here until you get bored. I'm sure Saori-chan will call you for dinner."

"Yeah, we must greet the special guest. So, jaa ne!"

I just nodded as they left. I wondered who is the special guest? He must be special. I must knew who is he.......


	5. The Secret Guest

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Wraning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : ...... This is Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**The Secret Guest**

I went to a room and stood behind a wall then eavesdropping ….

Ting tong!

"Irrashaimase!"

"I've come here to repay my debts to you, Neko baa-chan."

"So you are going to find Itachi then…"

Wait…. Did she just say Itachi?

"….."

"I remember what you two were like as kids… I can't believe it's come to this. To think that the Uchiha clan will be reduced to but two people, and they would end up fighting to death."

"I made up my mind a long time ago, but I thank you for everything you've done to me."

Wait a minute! So, that's mean the special guest was Sasuke-nii?

"Hey, obaa-chan, do we have anything big enough to fit this guy?"

"This isn't a department store! Just wrap him in that curtain!"

"Don't be rude, obaa-chan! They're paying us after all."

"Nice."

"We must go now, neko baa-chan. Arigato gozaimasu."

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

I ran to Sasuke-nii.

"Nii-chan!"

"EH?!"

In the dining room….

"Akari-chan, what do you mean by brother?"

"Sasuke-nii and Itachi-nii is my brothers."

"How could that be possible? I saw Itachi killed the whole clan with my own eyes."

"I…I don't know. But okaa-san said that she found me in front of her house."

"Show me the prove that you're an Uchiha."

"How?"

"Your sharingan."

"Sharingan? I… I… I can't do that."

"You're a liar then."

"I..Iie. I have the letter."

"What letter?"

"It was beside me when I was found."

Sasuke-nii took the letter and said it out aloud.

"Dear Sir and Madam, I want to give this child to you. His name is Uchiha Akari. Please, take a good care of him and love him. Thank you."

"See?"

"The handwriting is familiar……. Itachi?!"

"Akari, do you know when was you found?"

"The day before the massacre."

"Ah… I see…"

"Obaa-chan, do you know something?"

"Kinda. I remembered an Uchiha boy that born a few days before it happened. Somehow he was called Oni. But I don't know why they called him that."

"So, that boy is Akari-chan?"

"Maybe."

"But that's Impossible. How come I don't know if I have a little brother?"

"Remember when Mikoto and Fugaku said that they were on holiday?"

Sasuke-nii nodded.

"And when Mikoto got nausea?"

Sasuke-nii nodded again. "Kaa-san said that she wasn't feeling really well."

"Well, Mikoto was pregnant again."

"But why kaa-san hid it from me?"

Neko baa-chan shrugged.

"I don't know but I bet Itachi knew it."

"Cih."

We left from the hideout (that's what Sasuke-nii told me.)

"So, Akari, this is my team. He is Suigetsu, and he's Juugo, and she's Karin."

I nodded. "Can I give all of you a nickname?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I smiled. "So, Suigetsu will be Sui-chan and Juugo will be Juu-chan and nii-chan will be Sasu-nii. Ow about it?"

"Sui-chan? Well, that's kinda cute."

"Oi, where's my nickname?"

"Gomenasai, Karin-chan, I don't have any for you. Can I just call you Karin-chan?"

"Cih."

"Sasuke become Sasu-nii." Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut up."

"So, Sasu-nii, where will we be going now?"

"To find Itachi, of course."

I smiled. "That's great!"


	6. Sasunii and His Friends

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Wraning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling and Karin's pouty mouth

Note : Just a little funny thing.. And yeah, I hate fried is Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Sasu-nii and His Friends**

"Wake up…."

I heard Sasu-nii's voices.

"Come on, wake up. It's time to move."

"Huh? Move? Where?"

"To find information about Itachi."

"Ita-nii?"

"Yup. You want to meet him as quickly as possible."

I nodded happily.

"So, get up and take a bath."

"Hai!" I said as I ran quickly to the bathroom. We slept on a hotel last night. Sui-chan said that they usually just reserved one room but somehow Sasu-nii reserved 3 rooms. One for Sasu-nii and me, Sui-chan and Juu-chan, and Karin-chan was alone. I didn't know why Sasuke-nii do this nor why they only reserved one room before I came. I took a bath and went out to see everyone was already there.

"Sumimasen!"

"Ah, don't worry Akari-chan, this Karin right here usually take longer time than you."

"Cih. You only jealous of me because you can't take a bath, water freak."

"You bitch….'

"Stop it, you two."

They just stopped.

"Ano, Sasu-nii, what should we get for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"You know, the things you eat in the morning."

Sas-nii gave a weird look and I saw Sui-chan used his hand to close his mouth. I think he was laugh or something. Juu-chan smiled and Karin-chan was giggling.

"Err, I know about that, Akari."

"So, why don't you answer my question?"

"Nee, Akari-chan, Sasuke never have breakfast."

"Eh?! Nii-chan, you must get breakfast or else you'll sick!" I said as I pulled him to the nearest restaurant. I heard laughter. "All of you too! I can never tolerate someone who doesn't have breakfast!"

We arrived at a restaurant.

"Irrashaimase!"

"Ano, ojii-chan,can we have 5 fried rice?"

"Of course."

"Fried rice?! I hate it… Bad for my health."

"Hey, brat, you should ask us first."

"I like fried rice."

Everyone stared at Juu-chan.

"Can I have extra tomatoes?"

"Beside, everyone likes friend rice, right?" I asked with a smile. (Author : I don't…eww.)

"Here it is.'

"ITADAKIMASU!"

I ate it happily. "It's been a long time since I eat breakfast."

"Talk of that, me too."

I looked at Sasu-nii, he just stared at it and began to eat the tomatoes.

"Nii-chan, the most important thing is the rice. Not the tomatoes!"

"Tomato is nice and healthy. I usually eat tomatoes when I'm hungry."

It was an awkward silence.

"What? It's my right to like tomatoes!" Sasu-nii's face became red.

"So you would do anything for tomato?"

"Your weakness is tomato?"

"The guy who kill Orochimaru lose to… tomato?"

"Nii-chan is a tomato boy?"

Sasu-nii's face became redder. "K…Kurusai! J…just eat your rice fried and we will continue our searching after that."

Sui-chan still giggled. Juu-chan smiled really wide and Karin-chan smiled in a scary way. I just amazed that my nii-chan is a tomato boy…. I wonder about Ita-nii… Is he a tomato boy too? I smiled at that idea…..


	7. Making My Move with Karinchan

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Wraning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling and Karin's pouty mouth

Note : Are we there yet? Are we there yet? XD LOOK! AN OMAKE! Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Making My Move with Karin-Chan**

We were in the middle of nowhere, well, I thought it so. Sasu-nii said that we wanted to gather the information about Ita-nii. We suddenly stopped.

"Let's rock!" Sui-chan and Juu-chan jumped really fast and I couldn't see them anymore. Karin-chan turned her body and began to whispering (again) and made a scary laugh.

"Oh, Saaasuke, I've wanted to be alone with you for sooooo long."

"Get moving, and beside, Akari is here so you aren't alone."

Karin-chan looked at me. "Hmph. Come on, brat. You go with me."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Sasuke want it."

"Eh? Nii-chan?"

"It's dangerous if you follow me, Akari."

I just nodded and went with Karin-chan.

"Urm, Karin-chan? What will we do exactly?"

"Gathering information."

"I know about that already. But where?"

"The city."

We walked for an hour, maybe.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"…… Are we there yet?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?!'

"……………………………… Are we there…"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE!"

I started to hear noises.

"Karin-chan…"

"YEAH! IT'S THE CITY! HAPPY?"

I nodded and smiled. We went to as tore and it smelled bad and nice in the same time.

"Wait here."

I nodded. Karin-chan talked to a beautiful but scary women then that women went inside.

"Ano, Karin-chan, what do you buy?"

"Nothing of your concern."

The women came back again and gave a bottle contained some liquid to Karin-chan. The women looked at me.

"Who is he? Your son?"

"WHAT?! Of course not!"

"So, you aren't succeed then."

"Yeah, and that's why I but this."

She chuckled. "You aren't answering my question. Who is he?"

"Sasuke's little brother."

The women chuckled again. "Please come back again."

Karin-chan and I went outside. Then we went inside a store. luckily, it wasn't scary or smelly, it's a grocery store.

"Karin-chan? You do the shopping?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…."

We went outside again after we bought some food.

"Karin-chan, I'm hungry."

"So?"

"I want to eat."

She sighed. She gave me a 20 ryo. "Use it wisely."

"Arigato, Karin-chan!"

"I'll wait you here urm… 30 minutes from now. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"And remember don't talk to anybody except its necessary. And don't say that you are Sasuke's brother or else you can't see him or us anymore. Understand?"

"Hai!" I looked around and saw a Chinese restaurant. I went there and ordered some food like fried noodle and gyoza. I paid my bill then went outside. Suddenly, somebody grabbed my hand.

"Come on, brat."

"Karin-chan, here is your money. I only spend half of it."

"Just keep it.'

"Woa, you're so kind."

"Hmph."

"Hey, look, Karin-chan! That dog is so cute."

"Sst! Don't attract any attention."

"By the way, what do you just buy? Is that a love potion?"

"Of course not! It's a perfume! A perfume!"

"Perfume? Woa, you must be in love with someone right? Is that Sasu-nii or Sui-chan?"

"What?! Now, stop talking or I'll beat you to a pulp. Just like what I did to that Kappa."

I quickly shut my mouth and looked at the owner of that dog. It was a pink-haired girl. Hmm… I thought I saw her once. We walked silently. I didn't try to talk anymore.

"Karin-chan, why I must be with you? Why can't I go with Juu-chan or Sui-chan?"

She looked at me with that weird look. "First, it's dangerous. Second, a little kid like you don't want to see what Suigetsu is doing right now. Third, Juugo can be in his killing mode and it's dangerous."

"Killing mode?"

"Long explanation. Too lazy to tell you but you could know what it's meaning from the name."

"You get an information, then?"

"Nope."

"You lie to me!"

"Not really. Well, I know that Itachi isn't here. It's an information."

Suddenly, we heard an explosion and we saw a light on the sky. Karin-chan gasped.

"Wasn't Sasuke over there?"

"What?! Nii-chan is?!"

We ran quickly toward that explosion. It was near our meeting point. Could that be…..

**-Omake-**

Sui-chan whispered something to me before he left.

"Akari-chan, repeatedly asked 'Are we there yet?' to Karin. She really loved it when children do that. She says it's cute and it's kinda usual to a little boy like you."

I only nodded….


	8. Death ?

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Wraning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling and Karin's potty mouth nd maybe some OOC-ness

Note :OMG... OOC-NESS? Wow, i update this chapter quicker than before XD Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Death?**

Everybody looked at the explosion, wandering what it is. The only thnk that came in my mind that Sasu-nii could be death. Karin-chan used a jutsu.

"I can't sense Sasuke's chakra at all!"

"What?"

"Come on, brat. We have to go there quickly."

We ran and ran and ran. Tears started to rolled down. Then, we arrived at our meeting point. I saw this huge purple snake and we saw Sui-chan and Sasu-nii too! His body was full with scratches and bruises.

"I figured you'd be here. Your chakra had completely disappeared. So when I thought about what happened, I knew you had flown!"

"Flying directly into Manda, and then using a space-time dimension jutsu to fly into a different dimension as a means of escape is cool and all but just what the hell happened?"

"Just before I was able to escape, Manda and I took a large brunt of the explosion. There's no mistaking it, he was part of the Akatsuki, but he was definitely stronger than I had thought. "

"At any rate, we don't have time for rest, Sasuke."

"WHAT?! You are the man who defeated Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru was in a weakened state, that's all I have to say."

I couldn't hold it anymore and I burst out with anger. "WHY YOU TWO COULD BE SO MEAN? SASU-NII IS SAFE AND SOUND AFTER THAT EXPLOSION AND YOU TWO ISN'T HAPPY ABOUT IT?" And I cried.

"A…Akari-chan…"

"We…. didn't mean to."

"Akari, don't cry. Okay?"

I ran to Sasu-nii and hugged him tight. "I… I…. I was so afraid tha…that you were dead… I thought that I… I will be alone again."

Sasu-nii din't say anything but he hugged me back.

"We could go to an inn first." Juugo suddenly talked. I smiled.

We went to the inn at the city. Karin-chan have treated Sasu-nii and putted bandages and things like that. Somehow, we just reserved one room.

"Did anyone get leads on Itachi?"

"You're in no condition to even be thinking about that."

"I heard plenty about Akatsuki as a whole but nothing specific on Uchiha Itachi. They're after specific people. People with special kinds of chakra."

"Special kinds?"

"Ano, what is the Akatsuki you talk about?"

"It's an organization. Itachi is a member of them."

"Oh, like ANBU?"

Sui-chanlaughed. "No. They're an evil organization."

"So, Ita-nii is evil? But, I think he is good."

Sui-chan laughed again. "Don't you know that the one who…"

"Enough, Suigetsu. Juugo, how about you?"

"From what the animal tells me, Akatsuki has several bases they operate out of. The say that they feel strange, unpleasant chakra radiating from those places. "

"Haha… Never would guessed a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra. Then again, stupid animal describes Karin pretty well, so I guess it makes sense."

"You stupid asshole!"

"Ghuagh!"

I giggled but then I saw Juu-chan started to be weird….

"I'm fed up with your shit talking."

"Come one! Ack! Cut it out now!"

"Kill… I wanna kill someone….anyone…"

I trembled with fear and moved closer to Sasu-nii.

"Nii-chan…. Juu-chan is…"

"Shit, Juugo is freaking out again!"

"Hurry, Sasuke!"

"Settle down, Juugo."

The mark on his face eventually disappeared.

"S..s…sorry."

Sasu-nii fell asleep. Juu-chan and I helped him to lie on the bed. I looked at Juu-chan.

"I'm sorry if I have make you freak out."

"T…. that's OK." I thought that was what Karin-chan have said to me earlier.

"But, I think the birds are so cool and cute too."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"I always want to have a pet but okaa-san never allow me."

"Okaa-san?"

"My foster mother. She's so kind and caring but she's kinda strict."

Juu-chan only smiled.

"How about you, Juu-chan?"

"Well, urm…., she really loves animal just as me."

"That's so cool!"

Sui-chan opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"How about you, Sui-chan?"

"Ah, me? Well, she didn't really care about me or my brother but she always give us jelly after we training our swords skill."

Karin-chan did the same as Sui-chan but she only smirked.

"How about you, Karin-chan?"

"Me? Hmph, she got bad taste on perfume and fashion."

"Usual girls thing."

I giggled. "Sui-chan, you have a brother, right? How is he like?"

"Hmm…. He is my first rival."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead."

"I… I'm sorry."

"No need to do that. It's a long time ago."

'How about you Karin-chan do you have siblings?"

"Me? Meh. I got 3 brothers and they're losers."

"You are the only girl?'

"That's make sense why you become like this." Sui-chan smirked.

"Bastard."

"Where are they now?"

"My guess is, they are working with my father."

"How about you Juu-chan?"

"I'm the only child."

"Aren't you feeling lonely?"

"I got the birds and the dogs and well, the animals."

"Oh, I see…."

"Well, brat. It's already late now. You must sleep now."

I only nodded. "OK, Karin-chan. " I slept next to Sasu-nii and said thanks to Kami that Sasu-nii is still alive…..


	9. Run Away

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling and Karin's and Suigetsu's potty mouth.

Note : Cliffhanger? No, I guess XD Wow, I post this quicker than usual :D Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Run Away**

Karin-chan went to the city again. She said she wanted to buy some foods again. Sasu-nii was still asleep…

"She's taking too damn long. How long does it take to run couple of errands?" Sui-chan said.

I giggled. Maybe Karin-chan went to that perfume store again because I didn't remember she brought it home yesterday. We were too panic when we saw the explosion.

"Do you know something, Akari-chan?"

"Not really."

Sui-chan sighed. "I'm gonna see if I can find Karin. Do me a favor and keep yourself under control, okay?"

"Right."

"And you too, Akari-chan."

"Hai!"

Sui-chan was opening the door when Karin-chan suddenly kicked the door and it fell to the ground. Sui-chan was under the door now.

"Sasuke, wake up!"

"Ghuh! What the shit?"

"Sui-chan, daijobu desu ka?"

"Ah yeah, I'm fine, Akari-chan."

"Suigetsu isn't important. Sasuke, we've been followed. What should we do?"

Sasu-nii slown opened his eyes. From his eyes, I knew that he was still very tired.

"We run for it. Get everything ready. Juugo grab the map and mark the location of every Akatsuki hideout you learned about."

Juugo did what Sasu-nii ordered.

"Akari, pack your things."

I nodded and did it quickly.

"All set Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Absorbing Orochimaru's abilities really increased my healing power."

Orochimaru? I've heard of him from my friends. They said that he was creepy and kinda weird. I wondered how Sasu-nii knew him.

"It could be the Akatsuki or Konoha but it doesn't really matter. The leaf might have info on Itachi, maybe we should try to ambush them. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"If there are so many people as you said, then odds are it's Konoha. Akatsuki only moves in two-man teams."

"Ambushing them would be a waste of our time." Sui-chan said.

"Agreed, we don't bother with Konoha."

"What do we do, then?"

"Find Itachi. If we find him, then the worst scenario is you three have to fight with Konoha ninja."

I interrupted them. "But, why fighting with them, nii-chan? You are from Konoha nad you can't attack ninjas from your own village."

"Well, brat, your ninja will put Sasuke to their jail."

"B…but why?"

"Karin, shut up."

Karin stopped talking and only looked at me with that scary eyes.

"For now, we move as Hebi and follow up on what Juugo learned. Akari, you with Karin." Sasu-nii continued.

"Okay."

"Let's go.'

When everybody already walked in front of us, Karin-chan tapped Juu-chan's shoulder.

"Give me a hand with something."

"What?"

"You think you could get those birds to do one more job?"

"What do you want?"

"These clothes that Sasuke wore.. The one with drenched in his sweat and…" she said with a scary smile.

"Why are you hanging on to Sasuke's torn-up clothes?"

Karin-chan's pace became pale and I tried really hard not to laugh.

"W.. what's it to you?! You freakin'…"

We looked at her with a questioning face.

"Anyway, Konoha got some shinobi with heightened senses on their tracking squad and they tend to make good use of ninja hounds. We can use this to send them in the wrong direction."

We moved for a couple of minutes when Sasu-nii suddenly stopped.

"Up ahead. You four stay here and wait for my orders. I'll check it myself."

"But, nii-chan…"

"No buts Akari. And no one follows me, understand?"

We could only nod. It was very suspicious. I wanted to know what is it. So, I needed to think for a plan.

"Urm, Sui-chan…"

"Akari-chan, Sasuke already said to us that we won't follow him."

"I… I…. I want to pee."

"Oh, okay. But not too far, okay. Sasuke could killed me if you weren't here."

I smiled. "Don't worry, Sui-chan." I ran to the cliff quickly. It was very high. I tried to climb it but I kept falling. I nearly gave up when I saw a little road beside the cliff. I ran quickly. At the top, I saw a cave. Could it be that Sasu-nii was inside there?


	10. Brothers

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! AND THIS IS SO SHORT! ARGH! Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Brothers**

"You're here." I heard a voice of a man.

"Who are you?" I heard Sasu-nii asked.

"It's me, Sasuke."

_It's me? Who? Did Sasu-nii know him?_

"Did you get a little taller?"

"You haven't changed a bit, especially those cold merciless eyes."

"Aren't you going to scream out and charge straight at me, like last time?"

"Hmph."

I couldn't resist the temptation to peek.I gasped. _I… Ita-nii? Wh… what happen?_

"You know nothing about me." Then, suddenly Sasu-nii moved really fast to behind Ita-nii. A lightning came from his hand and it looked like a sword. Sasu-nii stabbed Ita-nii with that lightning sword.

"No!" I said but I quickly closed my mouth, I didn't want them to know that I'm here.

"You know nothing… how much hate has filled and enveloped my heart, how much stronger I've grown because of it."

_Hate? B.. but I thought that…_ Suddenly, I remember Sui-chan said something about Ita-nii, evil organization, and he was responsible for something. Suddenly, the lightning sword became like a porcupine thorn, it came out everywhere, blood everywhere. (I don't know how to tell it in English). I gasped once more. _Why Sasu-nii wanted to kill Ita-nii? Aren't they… brothers?_

The lightning sword disappeared and Ita-nii fell down. He looked at Sasu-nii and said, "You've gotten much stronger." Then, Ita-nii's body became crows and they flew away.

_What is that?_

Sasu-nii just looked at them.

Suddenly, I heard Ita-nii's voice again, "Come to the Uchiha's hideout, alone. We'll end this there."

_End what? Kill him? _

Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. "Here you are, Akari-chan." I looked at the person who tapped my shoulder, it's Sui-chan!

"Sui-chan.. wh…"

"Sasuke, are you OK? Karin sensed other people's chakra. What happen?"

Sasu-nii looked at us. "Nothing. Let's move. We have a place to go."

_Why Sasu-nii didn't tell them about Ita-nii?_

We just followed Sasu-nii went out from that cave.

"You'll tell us the details later to us." Sui-chan whispered.

"I will."

_The Uchiha's hideout? Where is it? Will we meet with Ita-nii once more?_


	11. A Battle

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATENESS! MY COMP IS BROKEN AND THE DATA IS ERASED SO I HAVE TO RE-WRITE IT! Akari's POV Thanks for Panda-chan for the editing... YAY!Flames and reviews are acceptable.**  
**

* * *

**A Battle**

We followed Sasu-nii.

"I sensed so much chakra," Karin-chan said.

"That's OK; we just need to go forward," Sasu-nii said.

Suddenly, I saw someone on a top of a branch. His face was familiar. Sasu-nii took out his sword and cut him, and poof! He became mist.

"Naruto, just like a pest."

Ah! I remembered! He was the Kyuubi boy! So it was his shadow clone!

"Shadow clone, huh?" Karin-chan said.

After maybe an hour, we suddenly stopped, and I saw a blue-haired man that looked like a shark holding a big sword, just as big as Sui-chan's.

"Only Sasuke can go after this point. It's Itachi's order."

"Sasuke!"

"That's OK. That's why I made this team, so nobody could interfere with us."

Then, Sasu-nii left. I just hid behind Juu-chan's back. The shark man looked at me.

"Huh? I don't know that Sasuke recruited a little boy." Then he looked at Sui-chan.

"You don't remember me? I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, the younger brother of Hozuki Mangetsu."

"Ah yeah, I remember."

"How about if we play a little, Kisame-senpai?"

"Suigetsu!" Karin-chan said.

"That's OK, no one will interrupt us."

"Tch."

They started to fight with each other! Just like they wanted to kill each other!

"You sure are better than that kid." The shark said.

"Kid? You mean Zabusa-senpai? Hmph."

The shark man just smirked. They fought again.

"Maybe, I should take back my words about you being better than Zabuza."

Sui-chan just smirked, and the shark man sliced him, but he turned into water! They fought again for a while, and Sui-chan already looked tired. They kept fighting and fighting, and I just watched them. Karin-chan kept muttering about how stupid they were. After a long battle, suddenly something that looked like a Venus Flytrap appeared from the ground.

"Aargh!" I screamed as I hid behind Juu-chan.

"It's finished," the plant said.

The shark man smiled. "Who won?"

"Sasuke won. Itachi is dead, but Sasuke collapsed too."

Kisame sighed and looked at Suigetsu. "It seems that we have to stop the battle now, but we'll fight again, right?"

Sui-chan smirked. "Anytime you want, Kisame-senpai."

I couldn't say anything, and I couldn't move.

"Akari?" Juu-chan said. "Are you alright?"

"I… I…" I said, trembling. I fell to the ground, sitting.

"Akari-chan!" Sui-chan said as he ran towards me. "What happen?"

Karin-chan ran towards me too, looking worried. "What now?"

"I… I… Ita..." I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

They all waited for another word.

"I… Ita… Ita… Ita-nii is... is... DEAD! HUWAA!" I said as I cried loudly.

Everybody gasped.

"Ita…nii? But... I thought that…" the shark man said.

"Akari-chan… we're sorry, we…we…" Sui-chan said, panicking.

"W...w….why? Why did Sasu-nii… k…kill Ita-nii? WHY?"

"I… It's because…."

Suddenly, I remembered something. _The Akatsuki! The evil group! Ita-nii joined them! S…s…so, the one who killed the Uchiha clan w…was him?!_

"N…n…no. I...It's impossible, right? Ita-nii isn't the Uchiha killer, and… and.. Sasu-nii didn't kill him, right? Family can't kill each other, right? Right?!"

Sui-chan looked at me with his pity eyes. "Akari-chan," he said as he hugged me.

"It's a lie, right? It's just our imagination, right? Right, Sui-chan?"

"No… Akari-chan, it's not," Sui-chan said slowly. "It's not. Our team's goal was to… kill Itachi. That was why this team was made in the first place."

"N...N…NO!!! NO! YOU MEANIE! W…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I said as I tried to hit him.

Suddenly, somebody tapped my shoulder. "Calm down, now, will you?" the stranger said as suddenly everything went black…

* * *

I.... I... It's not.. it's not.. *blush* OK, maybe a litlle bot shonen ai.. Well, I really want to make Sui-chan x OC fro a long time ago.. Of course it's onesided love XD I keep smiling and blushing when I write this... XD


	12. Lollychan

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but I own Akari

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : Tobi's voice is till like the same old Tobi not Madara XD Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Lolly-chan**

Nobody… when I woke up, nobody was there. I went out, and I heard Sui-chan fighting with Karin-chan. I followed their noises and arrived at a room that I thought was a living room. I sat on the couch. They became silent and just looked at me.

"Akari-chan?" Sui-chan said, the first person who tried to speak to me. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?"

I remained silent.

"You want something to eat or drink?" a blue-haired woman asked.

I remained silent. Then I noticed that Sasu-nii wasn't there.

"Your brother is in another room," said the Venus Flytrap, or more precisely, his white side. "**You shouldn't be worried, we won't eat him,**" the black side said.

I remained silent, but I was a bit relived to hear that. More and more people asked me questions and talked with me, but I remained silent. How could I talk with them normally? Ita-nii was dead. Well, I always think that after Sasu-nii found Ita-nii, we'll live happily as a family, but it was all ruined now.

"Do you want a lollipop?" somebody asked me. "It'll make you feel better."

I looked at him. He wore the same cloak like the other. Red clouds were printed on the black cloak. He also wore an orange mask that'll make you think it's a lollipop for a second.

"Trust me. It'll make you feel better. I'm the proof of that," he continued as he pulled out an orange lollipop.

I quickly took it and started to eat it. It was nice, and it did make me felt a little bit better. Without realizing it, I smiled.

"See?" he said. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

"Ice cream is way better!" I said.

He laughed. "My name is Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy."

"My name is Akari, and Akari is an ice cream lover!"

We both laughed.

"Let me introduce you to the organization members. That one is Zetsu-san," Tobi said as he pointed to the Venus Flytrap. "The woman over there is Konan, and the guy with piercings everywhere is Pein; that one with the blue hair who looks just like a shark is Kisame."

"Now, my turn! The woman with the red hair is Karin-chan. That one with the purple clothes is Suigetsu or Sui-chan and that one beside the window is Juugo or Juu-chan. We both have four team members," I giggled.

"Well, there were, erm… eleven members before, but one left and the others are dead. I miss the fun and noisy days," Tobi said sadly.

"Don't worry, Lolly-chan. We could be friends, right?" I smiled as I tried to comfort him.

"Lolly-chan?"

"I can call you that, right?"

"Why don't you call me Good-Boy-chan instead?"

"But you look alike a lolly!"

"OK, how about… Good-Boy-Lolly-chan?"

I giggled and then he giggled too.

"Tobi wants to be your friend," Tobi said as he hugged me, and we laughed again.

"Lolly-chan, Sui-chan said Akatsuki was an evil organization, but don't worry, I think you're a good boy."

"YAY! Akari-chan said Tobi is a good boy!"

I smiled as I thought _I'm sure that we could be good friends._


	13. Sadness

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but I own Akari

Thanks to : PANDA-CHAN FOR EDITING THIS!

Note : Sasu is not OOC right? Emo cloud.... Akari's POV. Flames and reviews are acceptable.

* * *

**Sadness**

I saw Sasu-nii at the table this morning. I ignored him.

"Good morning, Lolly-chan!" I said happily.

"Good morning, Akari-chan! How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, Lolly-chan."

"Akari, here is your breakfast," Konan-chan said as she gave me a plate of toast. "Strawberry jam?"

"Yup! That would be nice!" I smiled.

She smiled too as I ate it happily.

"Morning, Akari-chan!' Sui-chan hugged me from behind. "Feeling better?"

"Yup!" I nodded.

"That's great to hear!" he smiled. He glanced at Lolly-chan. "By the way, we have to go to Kumogakure tomorrow."

"We have to?"

"No, you stay here. It's only me, Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke going."

"For what?"

"It's a very important mission. Well, it's a top secret mission. I can't tell you about it," Sui-chan whispered.

"Oh, I see," I muttered.

I took a quick look at Sasu-nii and I couldn't believe what I saw. He looked sad! His eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"Oi, he's been like that since yesterday," Sui-chan said.

"Really?" I asked. "Do you know why?"

"Nah, he doesn't want to tell, that idiot," someone suddenly said.

"Karin-chan?"

"Hey, piercing guy! Doesn't this stupid village have a good perfume shop?" Karin-chan said, ignoring me.

"No," Pein-san said. Lolly-chan told me I must call Pein -san or else he would be mad.

"Tch," Karin-chan grumbled.

I looked at Sasu-nii again. He stared blankly at the wall.

_How weird…_ I approached him. "Sasu-nii?"

He remained silent but he looked at me.

"Are you OK?"

He stared at the wall again.

"See?" Sui-chan said.

I shouted angrily. "Sasuke nii-chan, answer me!"

Sasu-nii looked surprised but he didn't say anything.

"Nii-chan! Answer me! What is so hard for answering our question? Why you don't want to tell us your problem? Why?"

He opened his mouth but he quickly closed it again. It made me even angrier.

"Don't keep all your problems alone! Sasu-nii no baka!"

"Akari-chan, aren't you a bit out of the line?" Lolly-chan said as he held my shoulder.

"Lolly-chan, I…!"

"Whatever the reason, it's rude to talk to your brother like that."

"But he…!"

"No buts, Akari-chan. Maybe your brother still doesn't want to talk about it or maybe he's stressed or something like that. Who knows?"

_Lolly-chan is right! Sasu-nii will talk about it when the time comes._

"He killed his own brother after all," Lolly-chan said.

Sasu-nii suddenly stared at Lolly-chan coldly. "Don't you dare," he muttered.

Lolly-chan chuckled. I look at both of them, confused.

"Akari, as you heard from Suigetsu, I have to go to Kumogakure. You'll stay here with the Akatsuki until I get back. Understand?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, nii-chan!" I smiled happily. "And, urm, I'm sorry for calling you idiot."

"That's OK. I'm an idiot, after all," Sasu-nii said.


	14. Amegakure

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari, Izumi, and Katsumi

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : GWAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I;M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T POST FOR ALONG TIME! That's why I write this chapter longer than usual (more than 1000 word. Wow) Akari's OV, Revie and flames are acceptable.

* * *

**Amegakure**

"Remember Akari! You must…"

"Take care of myself, behave well, and stay here until you've come back, right? Don't worry nii-chan, I remember it really well."

"Good." Sasu-nii said as he walked away.

"Be careful all of you! Bye-bye!" I said as I waved to them.

Juu-chan just smiled and waved. Sui-chan grinned and waved to me too. Sasu-nii and Karin-chan just walked.

"Akari-chan, because they already gone, how about if we walk around the village?" Lolly-chan said.

"Yes, sure!" I smiled.

Amegakure is really crowded, just like Konoha. Then, I noticed that people started to whispering and looking at both of us but Lolly-chan didn't notice it, I think.

"Akari-chan, look! An ice cream store! Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, sure!"

We went in to the store.

"What do you want Akari-chan?"

"Chocolate Chip will be nice." I smiled.

"You heard him." Lolly-chan said as he looked at the clerk. "And I want a single scoop of vanilla, please."

The clerk surprised. "But how do you eat with that mask on your face?"

"It's none of your business." Lolly-chan said coldly.

The clerk look annoyed. "Here is your ice cream, kiddo." He said as he gave the banana split.

"Akari-chan, can you wait for a little bit? I have some business to be done with."

"Yes, sure." I said as I happily ate the ice cream. I kept walking while eating the ice cream when suddenly I fell down. "Ouch ouch ouch. It hurts." I felt something was below me. It was a boy! "Gwaah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I;m sorry for fall down in top of you!" I stood up quickly.

The boy tried to stand up and looked at me. Then, he looked below. It was a drawing book and it is covered by my ice ream.

"I… I'm so sorry. Is that yours?"

The boy didn't say anything. He picked up the book and looked at the inside.

"Katsumi-kun! There you are!" A girl said. "Hey! What happen to your book?"

The boy looked at me and then took out a pencil. He opened the book and wrote something there.

"Ah… I see." The girl said and smiled at me. "It seems that both of you get a little accident, right?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the book!" I said.

"Don't -kun always have another one in his bag. My name is Yazaki Izumi."

The boy took out another book from his bag and wrote something there. He showed me the book after that. _My name is Kazuo Katsumi._

"My name is Akari." I paused for a while. "Uchiha Akari."

"Akari-chan!" Lolly-chan said.

"Lolly-chan!"

"Where have you been? You are not in front of the store. You make me worried, you know."

"I'm sorry, Lolly-chan. By the way, Izumi-chan, Katsumi-chan, this is Lolly-chan. I mean Tobi."

"Ah, so you have found friends here, Akari-chan. Nice to meet you." Lolly-chan said as he shook hands with Izumi-chan and Katsumi-chan. "Hmm… I guess you could spend your time with them for today. I have another business to be done. "

"Really?" I asked joyfully.

"Sure. I'll pick you up here urm… 4 hours later, OK?"

"Thanks! You are the best, Lolly-chan!" I hugged him.

"OK now so… Bye!" Lolly-chan said as he walked away.

"Urm, Akari, how do you know **that** guy?"

"I know what are you thinking, Izumi-chan, but Lolly-chan is a good guy. He is nice to me."

"Really? I think that Akatsuki is…"

"But he is different. he is nice." I insisted.

"Oh well. How could you get involve with them?"

"My brother."

"Ah… I see. So you are not from here."

"Yeah. I'm from Konoha."

"Eh? Konoha? Where is that, Katsumi-kun?"

Katsumi-chan drew something on the book.

"Ah… I see. I have seen that symbol before. So, why are you here?"

"Urm… family business."

"So, how about your school?"

"Well…. I…. I don't know. Didn't really think about it."

"Well, if you are staying here, you should go to our school." Izumi-chan smiled. "We could be classmates, right Katsumi-kun?"

Katsumi-chan nooded. I looked at him. _Why did he need to use a book and a pencil to communicate with each other? Couldn't he talk?_

"Katsumi-kun can talk but he just doesn't want to." Izumi-chan said suddenly as if she could read my mind.

"And why is that?"

Katsumi-chan showed me his book. _I don't know. _

"You don't know?!" I said.

"Well, nobody knows Akari. Not even his family. The doctor said he's okay though. "

"So, he never talks to you?"

"Well, he still talks when we were urm… in preschool, I think. He didn't really talk much though. He just only speaks when somebody asked his name."

"And then it just stopped?"

"Yup."

I looked at Katsumi-chan. He looked at me and wrote something on his book again. _What? Why are you staring at me?_

"I'm not staring at you."

"Hey hey! Since you are here with us, why don't we go to the Game Center?" Izumi-chan asked.

"Sure! It'll be so fun!"

We went inside a game center. There were so many game machines there.

"Wow. They don't have this in Konoha." I said, amazed.

"That's why Amegakure is better!" Izumi-chan said.

Katsumi-chan showed us his book. _We can play here for free._

"Really? You are the best Katsumi-kun!"

"Free? How?"

"You didn't know? His father is the owner of this game center." Izumi-chan smiled.

"EH?!"

We spent hours there. When I looked at the clock, it's almost time when I should go home.

"Urm, sorry, guys. I have to go home. Lolly-chan will wait me in front of the ice cream store."

"Well, too bad. Hey! How about if we meet again tomorrow? Or play in someone's house?"

"Sure!"

"But, my parents won't allow me to invite you guys."

"Ah… me too." I said, remembered that I should never tell anyone where is the base.

Katsumi-chan showed us his book again. _How about my house? My new game console will arrive tomorrow too. We could play it together._

"That's a great idea Katsumi-kun! So, how about if we go to Katsumi-kun's house tomorrow morning. Don't worry, we'll meet here first before we go to his home.'

"Great idea! OK then, bye!" I said as I ran to the ice cream store.

Lolly-chan was already there. "Hey! How is your day?"

"It's fun! Tomorrow I'll go to Katsumi-chan's house. Is that OK?'

"Of course it's OK!" Lolly-chan laughed.

We went home happily.


	15. Katsumichan's House

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto but I own Akari, Izumi, and Katsumi

Warning : Bad grammar and wrong spelling

Note : After this.... it'll be more serious... I think... Akari's POV, Reviews and flames are acceptable.

* * *

**Katsumi-chan's House**

I waited happily in front of the game center.

Somebody tapped my shoulder. "Oi! Akari-kun!"

"Gwaah! Don't surprise me like that, Izumi-chan!"

"Hehehe. Sorry," Izumi-chan said.

Katsumi-chan showed us his drawing book. _Shall we go now?_

I smiled. "Of course! Let's go!"

Katsumi-chan made a 'follow me' gesture.

"This is my first time to go to Katsumi-kun's house," Izumi-chan said joyfully.

"Eh? Really?" I said, surprised.

"I never gone to his real house. Just like his little villa or something. Don't ask me why. I don't know." Izumi-chan said.

"Little villa?"

"It's how Katsumi-kun called it. But it's not small at all. It's bigger than my house!"

Katsumi-chan suddenly stopped and looked at us as he drew something. A small house with a writing beside it. _It's small!_

"If it's small, then how I should call my house? Tiny?" Izumi-chan said.

Katsumi-chan shook his head and walked again.

"Don't believe him. It's big. I'll show you sometime," Izumi-chan whispered.

I didn't know how long we had walked, but now there weren't any houses or buildings. It was just trees, like a forest, until we saw a huge building.

"Welcome, young master," the maids said as they bowed to us.

Katsumi-chan gave a little nod.

"Your package has arrived, and I've prepared some foods for your friends," an older maid said.

Katsumi-chan once again gave a little nod.

"Please come in," the older maid said as she smiled to us.

Katsumi-chan's house is really big! Everything is so nice, just like a palace. I couldn't say anything.

"Wow," Izumi-chan said.

"Young master, would you like to go to your room or eat first?" the older maid asked.

Katsumi-chan looked at us.

"I already have my breakfast." Izumi-chan said.

"Me too. " I said.

Katsumi-chan looked at the maid again. "I understand," the maid said.

We went upstairs and to his room. It was painted light blue, and there were two big windows. The bed was big and seemed comfortable. There were so many toys and games, but it wasn't messy. There was a wardrobe, made from oak tree.

"I really want to have a room like this," Izumi-chan said, amazed.

"It's… your room is so… perfect," I said.

Katsumi-chan showed us his book again. _We are not here to talk about my room, remember?_ There were a picture of 3 children playing. Katsumi-chan opened the package beside the television.

"WOW! It's the newest console. GameMania 5000X! It hasn't even released yet! How do you get it?"

Katsumi-chan showed me his book again. _The owner of this console's industry is my father's friend._

"No wonder," I said.

_Let's try it now. _Kazumi-chan pointed at the game console.

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Great. You two have fun and I'm not." Izumi-chan grumbled.

Katsumi-chan looked at Izumi-chan. _Do you like horses? Or ponies? _

"I don't like them. I love them!" Izumi-chan said.

_You could ride them if you want._

"Really? I can?"

Katsumi-chan nodded.

"YAY! You are the best Katsumi-kun." Izumi-chan hugged him.

Katsumi-chan didn't say anything but I could see his cheek was red. Is he blushing?

_Just talk to my maid about it and you could go to the stable. _

Izumi-chan said thanks and then she quickly ran downstairs.

_What should we play?_

"This looks good." I said as I pointed to the CD near the console.

Katsumi-chan just nodded as he put the CD in. The game was really fun. Katsumi-chan is way better than me. He always beat me, even though he wrote that he was just lucky or it was the first time I played that game. Somebody knocked the door.

"Young master, lunch is ready."

We then went downstairs. Izumi-chan was already there. We sat down. The chef then served us the meal.

"Riding the horse is so fun! The scenery is really beautiful too." Izumi-chan said.

"You can ride a horse?" I said.

"Well, I fell down a few times but now I'm a pro at it," Izumi-chan said proudly.

_Which horse do you ride?_

"Urm… the white one. It's beautiful!"

_Ah… Adonia, the nicest of all the horses we have._

"You ride the horses too?" I asked.

Katsumi-chan nodded. I felt like an idiot. Of course he rode them!

_I ride Lacey. _

We ate our meal and after that we went to the stable. We rode the horses. I also fell down so many times but Katsumi-chan always helped me. It was getting darker, and we went home. Katsumi-chan took us home. I told him to stop at the ice cream store. Konan-chan was angry at me when she saw my knee was wounded, but Lolly-chan said it was a mark for my fun today.


End file.
